survivors_worldwidefandomcom-20200214-history
Location Template/Farm
This is a farm located in Town, State. Remember, you can only take 10 kg (default) of loot for every survivor. If you take everything of something, please remove it from the list so only current loot is available. Loot Food & Water *1 x Water (0,5 kg) *1 x Dirty Water (0,5 kg) *1 x Sparkling Water (0,5 kg) *1 x Soda (0,5 kg) *1 x Beer (0,5 kg) *1 x Bitter (1 kg) *1 x Gin (1 kg) *1 x Crackers (0,5 kg) *1 x Jerky (0,5 kg) *1 x Tomato Soup (0,5 kg) *1 x Canned Asparagus (0,5 kg) *1 x Canned Beans (0,5 kg) *1 x Canned Corn (0,5 kg) *1 x Canned Fish (0,5 kg) *1 x Canned Garlic (0,5 kg) *1 x Canned Goulash (0,5 kg) *1 x Canned Mussels (0,5 kg) *1 x Canned Olives (0,5 kg) *1 x Canned Peaches (0,5 kg) *1 x Canned Peas (0,5 kg) *1 x Canned Pineapple (0,5 kg) *1 x Canned Plums (0,5 kg) *1 x Canned Soup (0,5 kg) *1 x Canned Strawberries (0,5 kg) *1 x Oatmeal (1 kg) *1 x Dog Food (0,5 kg) *1 x Cat Food (0,5 kg) Fuel *1 x Fuel (1 kg) *1 x Gas Canister (10 kg) Medication *1 x Abilify (0,5 kg) *1 x Aspirin (0,5 kg) *1 x Benadryl (0,5 kg) *1 x Codeine (0,5 kg) *1 x Copaxone (0,5 kg) *1 x Cozaar (0,5 kg) *1 x Ibuprofen (0,5 kg) *1 x Ketorolac (0,5 kg) *1 x Morphine (0,5 kg) *1 x Oxazolam (0,5 kg) *1 x Pyrovalerone (0,5 kg) *1 x Sectral (0,5 kg) *1 x Tolmetin (0,5 kg) *1 x Triazolam (0,5 kg) *1 x Valerian (0,5 kg) *1 x Zolazepam (0,5 kg) Tools *1 x Fishing Rod (5 kg) *1 x Bait (0,5 kg) *1 x Spade (5 kg) *1 x Crowbar (3 kg) *1 x Plier (2 kg) *1 x Hammer (3 kg) *1 x Screwdriver (1 kg) *1 x Wrench (3 kg) *1 x Flashlight (1 kg) *1 x Axe (8 kg) *1 x Gloves (0,5 kg) Firearms *1 x Remington Model 700 (7 kg) *1 x Remington Model 870 (9 kg) *1 x Box of .223 Remington (1 kg) *1 x Box of 12 Gauge (1 kg) Materials *1 x Metal Scrap (5 kg) *1 x Wood Scrap (2 kg) *1 x Cloth Scrap (0,5 kg) *1 x Wire (1 kg) *1 x Firewood (1 kg) *1 x Tarpaulin (8 kg) *1 x Coal (5 kg) Tradeables *1 x Book (1 kg) *1 x Map (0,5 kg) *1 x Tires (5 kg) *1 x Olive Oil (1 kg) *1 x Deer Horn (1 kg) *1 x Turtle Shell (4 kg) Misc. *1 x Pen (0,1 kg) *1 x Handsoap (0,5 kg) *1 x Shampoo (0,5 kg) *1 x Toothbrush (0,3 kg) *1 x Toothpaste (0,2 kg) *1 x Paper (5 kg) *1 x Cellphone (0,4 kg) Animals See Hunting and Fishing to see how you hunt and fish. Hunting *1 x Feral Horse (Horse) *1 x Feral Pig (Pig) *1 x Dog (Dog) *1 x Cat (Cat) *1 x Black Rat (Rodent) *1 x Barn Owl (Owl) *1 x Wild Turkey (Duck) *1 x Pheasant (Duck) *1 x Inca Dove (Pigeon) *1 x Rock Pigeon (Pigeon) *1 x Crow (Pigeon) Other *1 x Worms - Spade needed Vehicles *1 x ATV *1 x Pickup Truck *1 x Tractor *1 x Trailer History Category:Location Templates